Ororo Munroe (Joint Venture)
Storm is a mutant superheroine, a member and sometimes-leader of the X-Men This is the Joint Venture Universe version of the character. History Early life Ororo Munroe was born in Harlem, New York, the only daughter of photojournalist David Munroe and his wife, N'Dare. N'Dare was the descendant of a long line of Kenyan sorceresses who drew their powers from the Vishanti known as Oshtur, in the Goddess' guise as the Bright Lady. Ororo was born with silver-white hair and blue eyes, both distinguishing features of the women in her family line. N'Dare was the heir to the secrets of her family's magical abilities and would have taught Ororo when she came of age. Sadly, this would never be. When Ororo was six months old, her parents moved from New York to Kenya, to the ancestral home of N'Dare's people, Sadly, the land had withered and died since her absence, and so Ororo's family made new lives for themselves to the north, in Cairo. However, even there they were not safe. Cairo was under constant attack at the time from a sect of terrorists called "Clan Akkaba," and one such attack left David and N'Dare dead, and Ororo orphaned and buried alive at the age of six. Achmed the Thiefmaster Miraculously, she survived, and escaped, wandering the streets before taken in by the Thiefmaster of Cairo, Achmed el-Gibar, who shepherded a ring of child thieves and lockpicks, of which Ororo rapidly became the best, under the name of "Jack". Unbeknownst to them, el-Gibar was under the thrall of Amahl Farouk, Cairo's Shadow King, and eventually they started being ordered to steal more and more, while keeping less and less of what they stole. One day, Farouk mysteriously died, and el-Gibar and his children were being hunted down by the authorities. Ororo wanted to protect Achmed, but was tied up by him instead and left to escape, for her own good. She escaped, not only the bonds, but the city as well, wandering south to Kenya, and the Serengeti. T'Challa and the Goddess It was in the Serengeti that Ororo discovered her mutant powers for the first time, when she saved a boy -- T'Challa, a young prince-in-exile from a neighboring country -- from kidnappers, using lightning and wind for the first time, and flying away with him to safety. Despite a happy few weeks spent in each other's company, the two ultimately had to part -- he to reclaim his kingdom, she to pursue her destiny. Ororo eventually found her way, drawn by forces she could not understand, to her mother's ancestral home, now a parched, barren wasteland. Only one person remained there; Ainet, the elder priestess of the Bright Lady. Under Ainet's tutelage, Ororo became able to command her powers better. By planting seeds she found elsewhere in the Serengeti, and using the rain, wind, and sun to nurture them, Ororo turned her homeland back into a thriving, green paradise. People who settled there from all over the continent of Africa were welcomed by Ainet, and came to worship Ororo as a goddess in her own right after witnessing the splendor of her powers. Ororo knew contentment and purpose here for many years. The Shadow King After years of relative peace, Ororo started having nightmares, besieged by a voice in her mind telling her to return to Cairo, to rule it with her newfound divinity. She resisted, but was ultimately possessed by the Shadow King, now nothing more than an astral ghost, but still possessed of all his telepathic power -- fortunately, it was then that Charles Xavier detected Ororo's mutant signature for the first time, using Cerebro to track her all the way from America. He and his compatriots, Magneto and Banshee, worked together to give Ororo her free will back, and she herself struck a vicious psychic blow against Farouk, locking him out of her mind forever under Xavier's tutelage. Storm: The First X-Man In the wake of the battle with Farouk, Xavier, Magneto, and Banshee took Ororo to Muir Island, where Xavier's former love Moira Kinross had set up a genetic research facility to study and aid mutants. It was determined that the Shadow King had left no residual trace of himself in Ororo's mind; she was free. In gratitude, and knowing a greater responsibility existed than simply her small Kenyan tribe, Ororo accepted Charles' request to return to North America with him. Ainet agreed to watch over her people in her absence, and Ororo went to New York to become Storm, first of the X-Men. Trials with the X-Men To be disclosed Powers Possesses the same powers as her Earth-616 counterpart. * Atmokinesis: 'Storm possesses the psionic ability to control the elements of nature, particularly those pertaining to the weather. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological phenomena, from rain, fog, and wind to thunderstorms, tornadoes, blizzards, and even Category 5 hurricanes. In addition, she can dissipate such weather to clear the skies as well. * '''Flight: '''Storm can psionically control the air around her immediate vicinity to a degree that she can suspend herself in a vortex of wind, allowing her to hover, or command the wind about her to carry her in a given direction, enabling flight at stratospheric heights, and speeds approaching the sound barrier, with seemingly no ill effects. The amount of air required to carry her in this fashion is roughly the same as is necessary to breathe and speak normally. Storm can physically carry up to two people of average weight while flying in this fashion, and can command her winds to carry more, though the more people she desires to affect, the more air needs to be available to manipulate.. * E'lectrokinesis: ''' Storm possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which she can release or harness for a number of effects, most commonly firing lightning bolts from her hands or eyes. The upper limit of this energy is unknown. In addition, Storm can see the physical world around her as patterns of electrical energy, which among other things, enables her to see in almost complete darkness. * '''Earth Link: '''Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth provides Storm with spiritual and material sustenance, with an almost empathic sense of living things. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life-force, and can discern sickness and ill-health in other beings, people, plants, and animals alike. She can sense any natural phenomena about to occur, including earthquakes, natural storms, etc.. Storm can also sense movement in the medium of air or water. * '''Resistance: '''Ororo has a resistance to temperature variations, meaning she is able to withstand naturally-occuring extremes of heat and cold and survive in nearly any biome. Fire and ice-based attacks will still harm her, however, as their concentrated heat or cold is a more drastic change than her body can safely cope with. * '''Thievery: '''Growing up under the tutelage of Achmed el-Gibar, Ororo became a master thief, lockpick, and escape artist in Cairo, able to pick locks and pockets with ease. As security technology improved, so too did her skills, and she can disable most electronic locks and alarms with only a few moments' study. * '''Weaponry: '''Growing up on the streets gave Ororo a lifetime's tutelage of hand-to-hand combat and the use of daggers, quarterstaffs, and simple blunt weapons.This has come in handy on multiple occasions when she has been without her powers. * '''Magical Potential: '''Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses, including Aisha and her daughter, Ashake, both of whom once held the title of Sorcerer Supreme. This stems from Ororo's line having both Faltine blood and ties to the Rain Queens of Balobedu in its very distant past. While she herself has not developed any active magical powers, she has met versions of herself who did, most notably the Silver Witch of Limbo, who sheltered and protected Illyana Rasputin during her time trapped there before she became Magik. Weaknesses * '''Claustrophobia: Having been trapped under rubble for three days in Cairo next to her parents' corpses, Storm's claustrophobia is potentially so severe as to limit her ability to function. Flashbacks still attack her whenever she finds herself enclosed. * Emotional Influence: Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Storm has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. * Physical Condition: Storm is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. The larger an area, or more extreme the weather pattern, she tries to affect, the greater a physical toll it will take on her. * Naturally Occurring Limitation: Storm respects the natural boundaries of the planet's biosphere, and manipulates weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. (In contrast, Thor, whose weather-affecting ability is magical, can change the weather in one area without disrupting existing weather patterns anywhere else). Storm does not possess the ability to create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally in the biome she inhabits. She cannot, for example, lower temperatures on Earth as far as absolute zero, nor raise them to solar intensities. Category:X-Men Category:Good Characters Category:Joint Venture characters Category:X-Men: Joint Venture Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Atmokinesis Category:Potential Magic-Users Category:Characters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:X-Men (Joint Venture) Category:Joint Venture students Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Faltine Category:Kenyan Category:Joint Venture Universe